Expurgo
by puppyvegeta
Summary: - ele teria rido de igual maneira se alguém tivesse dito que ainda se perdoariam. Que ainda se amariam doze anos depois. [SiRem]


**Título: **Expurgo  
**Sinopse: - **ele teria rido de igual maneira se alguém tivesse dito que ainda se perdoariam. Que ainda se amariam doze anos depois.

* * *

Eles não mais poderiam contabilizar as baixas da guerra. Quantas mortes, quantos lares arruinados, quantos filhos e mães-órfãos. Tudo em nome de um ideal tresloucado de superioridade. Tantas vidas esfaceladas. De todas as más-notícias que a guerra poderia trazer, então, aquela fora a pior de todas. Remus tinha certeza de que aquele momento havia sido o pior de sua vida. Porque quando Dumbledore afirmou que havia um traidor, qualquer mínimo movimento poria uns contra os outros. Quando todos os pares de olhos se voltaram para Sirius, o coração de Remus se contorceu no peito. Ele lutou contra o impulso, ele quis resistir, mas não foi possível. Seus olhos dourados procuraram o animago, no outro lado da mesa. E Sirius o observava diretamente, e seus olhos cinza obviamente se estilhaçaram quando se encontraram com os dourados. Ele não se importava com a acusação muda de todo o restante da Ordem. Seus olhos estavam única e exclusivamente pousados em Remus – esperando para ver sua reação. A única reação que importava. Do outro lado da mesa, James olhava os dois sem discrição alguma. E algo dentro dele ruiu silenciosamente diante da amargura de seus dois melhores amigos.

O caminho de volta para casa foi silencioso como nunca. Mas não aquele silêncio confortável que cabia tão bem entre eles. Nada de cigarros compartilhados. Nada de esconder as mãos nos bolsos do casaco de Sirius, como uma desculpa para se aquecer, quando só queria ter um pretexto para esbarrar em seus dedos. Nada de admirar o róseo que cobria as bochechas de Remus fustigadas pelo frio. Sirius ruminou a decepção no rosto de Remus durante todo o trajeto. Aquilo ficara gravado em sua retina. A desconfiança de Remus. Seu primeiro reflexo não foi diferente do resto da mesa, mas havia todo um _abismo_ que separava Remus Lupin do resto da mesa. Porque ele o conhecia. Mais do que todos, acima de qualquer um. Mas era óbvio que seu currículo familiar repleto de Comensais da Morte não depunha a seu favor.

Entraram no apartamento em silêncio. E pela primeira vez Sirius não sentiu um deleitoso prazer ao ser recebido pelo conforto da casa. Pelos móveis escolhidos por Lupin. Da cor creme das paredes e dos sofás de couro acastanhado que lembravam a simplicidade de Remus. Que tanto combinava com ele. Agora, aquilo tudo parecia sem sentido.

– Nós vamos falar sobre isso? – sua voz era taciturna, e ele não pode deixar de reparar que ambos haviam se distanciado. Remus o fitava do outro lado da sala.

– Não há nada para dizer,_ há?_ – havia desconfiança e vergonha na voz do licantropo, e isso mais vez fragmentou o peito do animago.

– O que é que você está querendo me dizer, Remus? – agora havia mais do que amargura em sua voz; havia ressentimento.

Fitaram-se por um longo tempo. Era inegável que o lobisomem sentia-se desesperadamente culpado pela onda de ceticismo que insistia em subir por sua garganta. Era óbvio que uma luta incessável era travada em seu interior, que se alternava furiosamente entre "Por Merlin, é _Sirius!"_, e "Sirius Black e sua família de Comensais da Morte". Remus tentou sufocar os sentimentos no peito, pois não podia estar seriamente desconfiando dele. Mas então... _Quem?_

Na ausência de resposta, o abatimento de Sirius deu lugar a fúria. Seu desapontamento queimou e transformou-se em algo amargo, um rancor que ele jamais poderia ter pensado sentir por Remus. E aquilo doía, inferno, como doía.

– Claro. Sirius Black e sua corja de Comensais da Morte, não é? – havia uma acidez em sua voz que fez Remus se envergonhar – eu sou o mais propenso a uma traição, não é, Lupin? Nenhum de vocês vem de um lugar tão sujo quanto eu. Como se eu não tivesse passado _metade da minha vida_ renegando minha família! Como não tivesse dado provas a vocês todos, especialmente a _você,_ Remus Lupin!

Sirius descontrolou-se. Bateu a mão sobre a mesa de madeira que ladeava um dos sofás, espatifando o vaso de cristal que ele mesmo atormentara Remus a comprar. O barulho foi alto, e sobressaltou o lobisomem. Quando seus olhos se cruzaram, Remus sabia que estava feito. Não tinha mais jeito. Podia jogar-se aos pés do animago, podia implorar por perdão – e mesmo que fosse perdoado, ele jamais poderia apagar a mácula que aquilo causara na confiança inabalável de ambos. Remus arruinara anos e anos de cumplicidade por causa de uma dúvida insana. Como era _idiota._ Não conseguiu responder, pois merecia a ira de Sirius. Mas seu silêncio pareceu fomentar a decepção.

– OLHE PRA MIM, REMUS! – vociferou, avançando pela sala, derrubando a mesa de centro com os pés, espalhando os livros de Remus pelo carpete – OLHE NOS MEUS OLHOS, E DIGA!

Remus recuou. Seus lábios tremeram em busca de algo que pudesse exprimir o medo que sentia. O nojo que sentia de si mesmo por ter duvidado do outro, e mais nojo ainda porque não conseguia apagar a vozinha distante em sua cabeça que não parava de apontar Sirius como o culpado. Sirius parou a alguns metros de distância, rindo com asco. Não era o tipo de risada que Sirius normalmente dava. Não era a risada que fizera Remus se apaixonar por ele. Um gosto amargo desceu por sua garganta, deixando-o desnorteado.

– Sirius, eu não... – engasgou, erguendo os olhos na direção do animago. Suplicando que ele entendesse. Que entendesse que estavam em meio a uma guerra. Que estava com medo, confuso, mas que mesmo assim não havia desculpas para ter desacreditado nele.

– Você é protegido por sua índole, não é, Lupin? – Remus ergueu a cabeça, fitando-o com extrema angústia – Claro, quem poderia desconfiar de você? Como se Voldemort não tivesse se aliado aos lobisomens. Mas e daí? Isso não é suficiente para fazer de _você_ um suspeito. Isso jamais teria sido o suficiente para que _eu_ duvidasse de você.

A última frase cortou o lobisomem profundamente. Ele não sabia, mas aquela seria a cicatriz mais profunda que carregaria pelos próximos anos. Ele não sabia, mas trocaria aquela dor pela dor de todas as luas cheias que ainda teria que enfrentar – sem Sirius. Seus olhos queimaram com lágrimas que ele não tinha direito de derramar.

– E, afinal, qual é a prova que você tem a me dar?! – Sirius continuou, perdido demais na própria raiva para perceber o que estava dizendo – como é que _você _pode provar? Monstros como você não deviam estar do nosso lado na guerra.

Um silêncio mordaz pairou. Pesado. Condensou o ar, estancou nas vias respiratórias de Remus e ele pensou que fosse vomitar. Sirius tinha todo o direito de acusá-lo depois do que acontecera. Mas ele não achava que seria capaz de ser chamado de monstro por ele. Não por ele. Não pelo mesmo Sirius Black que o convencera do contrário quando eram adolescentes. Não pelo mesmo homem que o havia convencido inteiramente de que não era monstro algum. Ou, no mínimo, pelo homem que parecia não se _importar_ em amar um monstro.

Sirius percebeu o que dissera tarde demais. Seus lábios se contraíram como se fosse chorar, mas as lágrimas ficaram presas como se ele estivesse se afogando nelas em segredo. Seus lábios estavam entreabertos, e havia tanto sofrimento e arrependimento em seus olhos cinza que Remus quis desaparecer. Sumir. Porque era carga demais para que pudesse suportar. Não podia carregar o peso do que era, não se fosse Sirius a atirar aquilo em sua cara. Mas ele merecera, não é? Havia sido estúpido, e se esquecera que Sirius era capaz de ser tão ou mais estúpido do que ele.

– Remus, eu não... – sua voz tremia, e ele se aproximou com extrema dificuldade – me desculpe, eu não quis...

– Já chega – Remus escondeu o rosto com as mãos, afastando-se instintivamente de Sirius.

Algo havia se rompido. Remus não sabia o que era, mas o que quer que fosse, antes era algo tão natural que ele nem se dera conta de que estivera ali o tempo todo. Seus olhos buscaram os de Sirius e eles se estranharam de maneira dolorosa.

– Me deixe sozinho, Sirius – ele murmurou, com a voz mais sofrida do que Sirius jamais vira na vida – VÁ EMBORA, SIRIUS!

Sirius nunca vira Remus gritar daquela maneira. Talvez fosse o choque da cena, ou a realização de que fora ele que deixara Remus naquele estado. E ele corroeu-se em um estado dúbio de pena e arrependimento, e raiva e amargura.

– Me beije.

O pedido era tão descabido, tão despropositado e arrogante, que Remus agarrou-se a ele como se fosse a única maneira de manter-se são. Aferrou-se no corpo cansado de Sirius, esmagando sua cintura, afundando os lábios nos dele com sofreguidão. Sirius dependurou-se em seu pescoço, emaranhando as mãos em seus cabelos cobre. Sem raciocinar, pois isso era dolorosamente complicado, ele empurrou o licantropo ao longo dos objetos que ele mesmo destroçara no chão da sala. Seus lábios colados ao dele, expurgando todos os sentimentos odiosos que despejara sobre Remus.

– Você é um maldito lobisomem, Moony – rosnou, descendo o rosto até o pescoço mapeado de cicatrizes – e você é um monstro, um maldito monstro, e isso nunca me impediu de dar minha vida por você.

Remus suspirou. Não sabia se era pela substituição de "Lupin" pelo habitual "Moony", ou se pelo alívio de ser alvo do flagelo de Sirius. Suas pernas fraquejaram quando sentiu os dentes caninos em seu pescoço, as mãos pungentes invadindo suas roupas, ele apoiou-se em Sirius. Não tinha esse direito, talvez nunca o tivesse tido, mas se apoiou. E Sirius permitiu, mesmo ferido. Mesmo machucado, mesmo orgulhoso. E seus olhos se cruzaram, cinza no dourado, com um misto de sentimentos tão confusos e inéditos que nenhum dos dois quis analisar. Calaram-se com um novo beijo, e era intenso e feroz, e Remus desejou morrer quando aquilo acabasse, pois preferiria a morte a descobrir que Sirius era um traidor. Ele preferia _ser_ o traidor, do que atribuir essa culpa ao animago.

Sirius fechou os olhos e não soube dizer quando tornou a abri-los. Seus sentidos se embriagaram de Remus. De seu gosto, seu cheiro, sua textura. Deixou-se afogar nele, em suas cicatrizes e em seus uivos ocasionais. Nas palavras sem nexo enquanto se movia sobre seu quadril, no suor febril que escorria em sua testa. Tateava suas cicatrizes sem precisar olhá-las, pois há muito havia decorado seu trajeto. E quis mutilar ainda mais o lobisomem, pois mesmo de olhos fechados ainda lembrava-se da desconfiança naquele âmbar, e isso doía _tanto._ Quis dilacerar Remus, esfacelar sua carne, sua pele, seus ossos. Quis destruí-lo por completo porque aquilo era mais fácil do que suportar a ideia de que o amava tão intensamente. E, agora, depois que saíssem daquela cama, não saberia mais o que fazer com esse amor.

Remus não podia culpá-lo. Tentava dizer isso a cada vez que o beijava, a cada vez que pedia para que ele abrisse os olhos e o olhasse – porque aquela podia ser a última vez. Naqueles tempos de guerra, é claro, qualquer uma delas podia ser a última vez. Talvez não se separassem quando acabasse. Talvez houvesse tempo para se perdoarem, talvez o verdadeiro traidor fosse descoberto. Porque não era Sirius, era? Não _podia_ ser Sirius.

Ele permitiu-se chamar por Sirius várias e várias vezes, porque talvez depois não tivesse mais esse direito. Deleitou-se ao ouvir a voz rouca de Sirius formando seu nome, implorando desculpas, e ouviu sua própria implorando pelo mesmo. Ouviu o coração de Sirius arrebentar no peito e explodir em mil pedaços quando tudo terminou e ambos adormecerem imediatamente. As mãos de Sirius em seu cabelo, em uma carícia suave. As de Remus nos braços dele, o guiando devagar até a inconsciência.

No dia seguinte, embora eles não soubessem, tudo acabaria. A desconfiança de ambos eclodiria de forma dolorosa, e Sirius teria doze anos para remoer a dor que vira nos olhos de Remus ao ter suas suspeitas confirmadas – sinal de que nunca as abandonara completamente. Naquela época, ao ver Sirius ser arrastado até Azkaban, às gargalhadas, ele teria rido de igual maneira se alguém tivesse dito que ainda se perdoariam.

Que ainda se amariam doze anos depois.

* * *

**NA: **Porque geralmente Sirius é o idiota, e a gente nunca vê que Remus também pode ser.


End file.
